Breaking Down
by allthebrokenpieces
Summary: In which Quinn gets Rachel pregnant and Rachel decides to take matters into her own hands. One-shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's owned by Fox and RIB. Blah blah blah.**

**AN: I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are my own.**

**AN #2: Not sure where the idea for this came from. But here you have it. G!P Quinn. Pregnant Rachel. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Breaking Down**

Quinn paced back and forth in her room. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. The first time Quinn thinks with her dick instead of her head and _this_ happens. Why did she always end up in these situations? Rachel, of course. It was always Rachel. Quinn should know by now that all her sense of what is right and what is a wrong fly out the window when Rachel is involved.

Quinn can remember every single detail of that night. Quinn remembers stumbling at first, not knowing where to put it. She laughs at the memory. She sure as hell knows where to put it now. Quinn can still feel Rachel mewling and moaning in her ear. She can still feel Rachel pressing against guiding her on what to do. She remembers Rachel telling her to go faster and go harder. She remembers the look on Rachel's face when she orgasms.

Her mother was going to kill her. She couldn't keep it in her pants. But it's not like it's her fault or anything. All of the doctors said that she'd never be able to had children. They all said that she was sterile. How was Quinn suppose to know that all of the doctors were just fucking morons who didn't know jack-shit about what they were talking about? Quinn just had to fucking go and test their theory. She just had to go and fuck Rachel Berry. She told Rachel that she doesn't need a condom because she's sterile. Fucking hell. And now Rachel is pregnant. With her child. _Fuck_.

She was utterly _fucked_.

* * *

Rachel is completely shattered. She asked Quinn about wearing contraception and Quinn told her that it wasn't necessary because she was sterile. How could she have been so stupid to listen to her? She'll never be able to make it to Broadway now. Hell, Rachel doesn't even think that she'll be able to make it out of Lima. Fuck, her fathers were going to kick her out. She can't have a child, she's barely even 17! At the beginning of summer, Rachel was looking forward to senior year. Now though, all she can do it dread it because she's fucking pregnant!

Rachel remembers it all. She remembers every touch and every taste. She remembers the feel of Quinn's tongue against hers. She remembers the sound of Quinn groaning and gasping in her ear. She remembers the sound of their skin slapping against each other filling the room. She remembers the absolute look of bliss on Quinn's face after she came.

One night. One night was all it took. One fucking night. One night of pleasure and now she'll be stuck in Lima. Forever. All because of Quinn Fabray.

How the hell did Rachel let _Quinn_ _Fabray_ of all people get her pregnant?

* * *

_Their heated skin pressed against one another with every sudden movement. Their lips pushed against one another and their tongues fighting for dominance. Every touch sent electric waves throughout their bodies. The skin that their hands traced burned. Although they seemed hesitant at first, they easily figured out what to do and what not to do. It doesn't take long before they're making each other scream. At the end of the night, although neither of them knows, neither of them regrets what happened. They just regret the outcome of what they did._

* * *

"Hey. You know I'm sorry and that I'll be there for you every step of the way, right?" Quinn said to Rachel. Quinn shut her eyes and mentally face-palmed. She got the girl pregnant and the best she could come up with was that? Quinn sighed as Rachel ignored her presence. She wiped her face before trying again.

"Rachel. It's not like I meant for _it_ to happen, okay? All the doctors said that I was sterile and that _this_ couldn't happen! I'm sorry and I won't make you go through this alone." Quinn barely whispered. She was trying her hardest to not break down and cry. She was only 18, she couldn't have a child. She didn't want to be another statistic.

Rachel turned away from her locker to look at Quinn. Quinn takes in her appearance. Rachel wasn't wearing her usual argyle sweater and sinfully short skirt, but didn't even think that Rachel owned sweats. Quinn stares at Rachel's face and quickly notices her bloodshot eyes and the dark bags under her eyes. Rachel sighs before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"Quinn, you do not have to explain anything although it is appreciated. I accept your apology, but I won't need your help. I took matters into my own hands and went to a clinic this morning. I got rid of the problem before it got any worse." Rachel whispered before turning back to her locker and grabbing the books that she would need for the day. Rachel stuffed them into her roller backpack before shutting her locker. She turned back to Quinn who remained frozen throughout her reply.

"Good day, Quinn. I shall hope to see you later in Glee." Rachel said with a sad look on her face. She knew that she did the right thing, but why did it have to hurt so damn much? Rachel turned around to hide her rapidly approaching tears. Rachel walked off into the direction of the nearest bathroom through the empty halls. She knew she could cry in peace in the bathroom.

Tears began to slide down Quinn's face as Rachel's words wracked through her head. Quinn slid down the lockers to the floor. What? She felt like she couldn't breathe. Rachel had an abortion. She abort their child. She didn't even consult Quinn about it. But why would she? Neither of them wanted this child. Getting rid of it was the best idea. Rachel was only doing what was best for both of them. The tears began to stream down Quinn's face in an extremely fast progression. She held her fist against her lips and choked back her sobs. Quinn didn't even want this kid, so why did it hurt so much?


End file.
